


Guitar Lessons (DSMP)

by Somezu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Platonic Relationships, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, onlybrothersbeingbros, please, shippersgetouttahere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somezu/pseuds/Somezu
Summary: Teaching your younger brother the guitar can be difficult.But that doesn't stop Wilbur from trying.Messing with head cannons (also i love dsmp! Tommy and Wilbur being brothers ok? ok.)ORWilbur tries teaching a young Tommy the guitar, chaos ensues+small angst :)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Guitar Lessons (DSMP)

**Author's Note:**

> First post here hahah,,,, hopefully you guys like it! not expecting this to get popular, just for people to enjoy!  
> \-----------------  
> also SMALL graphic imagery at the end, nothing too bad though. just incase that bothers you. Anyway tommyinnit and wilbur soot are brothe*gets shot*

The house was never silent, not with him, his guitar, and his voice. However having spent quite a few years with him, his noise was always better than nothing. It was about 10 am, the sun shining through the windows on the cobble floor. The brunette was sitting in the living room, doing what he does best, when a younger blonde peeked around, clearly just woken up. He was around the age of 9, today was his 4 year anniversary after being “found” (As Wilbur would put it). A very special date for sure.  
“Hey! Finally awake are you?” The older one said noticing him, guitar still lay in hand. The smaller one tiredly nodded. “Well, you remember what we were going to do today?” With that simple statement the eyes of the blonde quickly lit up and a smile grew on his face. He ran to the bigger ones side, quickly sitting down. He could barely keep himself still.  
“Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!” The blond chanted, trying to reach for his guitar.  
“Tommy be patient! I've said before I have to teach you!” The brunette said. Clearly a bit agitated, but nothing that ruined his mood. The blonde, noticing that he could only get what he wanted if he complied with his orders, retreated back in defeat.  
“Sorry Wilby..” He muttered under his breath.  
“It's fine, just please be patient, ok?” He spoke. The eldest took his guitar and turned to the younger completely. “So you know how when I make music I move my fingers against the string like this?” The man striked his fingers against the cords, making a calming noise Tommy knew all too well.  
“Mhm.”  
“Now,” The eldest took the guitar and gently placed it in the younger ones hands. “You try! Also don't touch the top part please that took me way too long to t-”  
Before Wilbur could finish his sentence the blond took advantage of the gold in his hands. A loud roar of noise burst through the home as the little one aggressively banged his hands against the cords with an aggressive smirk across his face. Needless to say, the sound was horrid.  
“TOMMY I MENT ONE STRUM!” Wilbur shouted, covering his ears. The blond laughed and in response, nicely played one good strum, which even shocked himself. Wilbur expressed his emotions in a long sigh. He then smiled at the blonde, “See look, you do understand it! Just took some...time.” He rolled his eyes and chuckled, soon the blond following his lead.  
Over the next couple of hours, the sun slowly started to set. The eldest taught everything he knew, the younger picking up on as much as he could. Wilbur looked distraught about something, but while he was with Tommy he wouldn’t let him worry about that. He just wanted the boy to have fun. Sadly, their time had to be interrupted.  
There was chatter outside.  
“Shit..” Wilbur said under his breath. He didn't want to scare the blonde. The brunette turned to Tommy with a smile on his face. “Ok, I’m going to be gone for about 2 days. Techno has to do...training.” The last part felt bitter and cold just coming out of his teeth. The blonde looked worryingly at his brother. “Hey hey, it’s ok! I have a plan.” The eldest got up and grabbed a bag that lay in the shadows of the room. “You can practice that song I taught you, ok?” He bent down and ruffled the younger one's hair. “I’ll leave the guitar with you, just take good care of it please. I know you w-“  
“Will! It’s time to go!” A deep voice ringed through the room.  
“Coming dad!” He turned to the blonde one last time. “See you soon Tommy!” He gave one last smile to his younger brother. “Have fun!”  
“See you soon Wilby…” The little boy muttered.  
And just like that  
He was gone.  
The child tried his hardest that night to master the guitar, much to his own dismay.  
He tried again the next night, slowly getting better, still nothing near Wilbur.  
He tried  
\----- “I tried.”  
“I remember when you came back the next day, bruises all over your body. You said you were fine, but I tried to help.” He paced “I would show you how I’d progress on the song. I could tell I wasn’t good, no matter your endless compliments, but I tried.”  
Tommy stopped in his tracks and thought about something and smirked.  
“When you got a new guitar from Phill, you threw the old one way. But little did you know I stole it.” The blond grabbed a worn out but still usable guitar with a chuckle, and sat down on the bench, admiring the sun set.  
“I still took good care of it, see?” He looked down on the guitar and smiled. “You have no idea how many times these strings broke but I always fixed them. Tubbo helped quite a bit honestly. I always made sure this guitar was just the way you left it.” He paused “I remember everything you said that day when you taught me.”  
“I remember everything you’ve ever said to me… except for the end” The boy paused.  
“But that wasn’t really you, was it?” The smile quickly faded from his face as he looked back up at the slowly appearing stars. Little blurs mixed into the purple, red, and orange sky.  
“Do you want to hear the song? ‘been working on it a lot recently, hopefully I can play it for you when you're back!”  
Silence.  
He laughed “Of fucking course, I really thought the sky would say something” his laughs soon evaporated into cold hard breaths. He sighed.  
“It’s nowhere near as good as yours,” He laughed “and trust me that isn’t the plan, but at least…”  
he looked into the sky one last time, the moon slowly shining down as well. The stars became more visible by the second .  
“At least I can make you proud Wilbur.”  
He began to play the song into the night, singing little things here and there, strumming just like Wilbur taught him, all while remembering that great day he had with him.  
He played their song.  
Their unfinished symphony.


End file.
